Jeanne Green
'This Page may change soon due to an upcoming event. Odd Corner info and Pre-Jeanne info will be inserted soon. ' "Only problem was, Eckles's daughter, Jeanne by name, was mentally attached to her friends resulting in her following me and James." -Manaphy on Jeanne Jeanne is a human female character who lives throughout the whole crisis as the main character, despite the name ManaZcraft. She is well known for the ability to "THWACK" others and is one of the most original characters throughout ManaZcraft along with the Diamond Myth Spirit and Chester Cheeseater. She also remains to be the mascot of Critisys and an iconic figure to ManaZcraft along with Manaphy. Appearance Jeanne appears as a human female apparently a mixed-raced of East-Indian and American. She is also featured with black untidy headstrings with a ponytail down the back. She also has a green shirt and blue trousers. Sometimes, her eyes can change to a pure red coloring which she is known for. Personality/behavior Unlike most ManaZers, Jeanne is less hostile and has more of a no-killing rule (hinting she may have been inspired by Batman) with "THWACKing" as the common form of defense. She is known for a really loyal and protective personality. She is also somewhat of a violent character. Biography Born January 7, 2016, in Detroit, Jeanne had an uncontrollable impulsivity which became everyone's topic at her school. Her brother, Colin, was the source due to the fact that Jeanne's behavior was caused by lack of sleep. Colin got into a horror game franchise that gave him nightmares and he never went to sleep again and unfortunately, Jeanne was forced to go along with him, so they were both teased at school about grades and all that until James Thompson stood up for them and became friends with Jeanne and Colin. Before they her family moved to Durham, Jeanne grew an interest in programming with her brother as a game tester (which he was always doing) and created a website (it's only in ManaZcraft, not a real site). After She moved to Durham In 2024, Jeanne came face to face with the Clash Wars when her father, Eckels, went missing. In 2028, when James met Paul (Manaphy in disguise) and when with him it was up to Jeanne and Colin to find him because James's parents were worried about him. Jeanne, knowing James to be curious, decided to enter the forest, taking Colin with her, only to find herself in a trap dangling while Colin was taken by a group of soldiers to the Brightness Tower for questioning. However, they left Ganafy to guard Jeanne, who outwitted Ganafy and managed to get ahold of Ganafy's gun and later did a mysterious switcharoo between herself and Ganafy, resulting in Ganafy hung in the trap. James was out looking for Jeanne and Colin at the time and had a rather violent encounter with Jeanne's left hand (carrying a rifle making more of a harsh effect) and resulting in a huge argument. Paul (Manaphy), who was watching all of this in front of them ("You hitme hitme hitme") started quoting a long list of life issues forcing Jeanne and James to listen to him, then told them his plan to destroy the Brightness tower that would "End the war" but really letting the Darkness Side win. After entering the Brightness tower with James (as Paul plotted) they met Colin who happened to be brainwashed by the Brightness. However, that didn't last too long because Jeanne's THWACK was hard enough to snap Colin out of said brainwash, causing Colin to go on about how he recieved a "euphoria" from it and asking for another THWACK, which he recieved. Following James around (and THWACKing another soldier in the process) and later coming to the Brightness Tower's generator which produced a shield for it. Ganafy happened to be nearby and overheard her mentioning Paul and reacted quickly knowing Paul's secret. Forgetting to let James and Jeanne know he was THWACKed by Jeanne and was forced to watch as James found a self-destruct button on the shield generator. For some reason, they (James, Jeanne, and Colin) survived it and were plummeting to the bottom. The last thing they all saw was Manaphy (who lost his disguise) saving their lives. Then Manaphy said (to hide his identity) that he will be gone for a 1000000 years, which turned out to be a downright lie as seen 7 years later. After the previously mentioned period of time (in 2035) Jeanne and co. had found ManaCorp which was owned by Manaphy, who was found to be corrupt by owning ManaCorp. Jeanne managed to outwit Manaphy nicknaming him the "Filler of Pages" to which Manaphy reacted negatively. Jeanne was also introduced to Jirachi who gave Jeanne the awareness to that Manaphy was hostile towards her and... Things went downhill from there. Manaphy was THWACKed and froze Jeanne as a consequence and revealed a shocking story: he was Paul. Manaphy later convinced (tried to at least) Jeanne that a group named the Odd Corner was hunting her down. Jeanne wouldn't fall for it, niether would James, and Colin wasn't even listening at the time. Jeanne, ticked by Manaphy's "stereotypes" discarded Manaphy's crap talk and tossed him away. She also thinks up a plan to block the bedroom door so Manaphy wouldn't get in. Jirachi came in with gifts (interrupting her) and gave the trio a PS10, the glowing cloak, and the Moral Blade, all of which they found rather unusable, the PS10 was, well, for Colin, and Jirachi kind of knew what Colin was like. The Glowing cloak was rather unusable too (it was for Jeanne) for Jeanne had an already useful protection. Also the Moral Blade was too heavy for James to bear with. Jirachi later got into a fight with PorQpine and his gang which they were all busted (literally) by Jeanne growing the connection between the two. James was notably getting rather disturbing memories of when he was THWACKed seven years ago (in the Clash Wars) and started complaining and threatening to use his sword against Jeanne who had to settle the argument (with Colin's help). Evan's Opinion According to Evan, Jeanne was made as one of the best ManaZcraft characters yet. "Jeanne hit me. She really did! In a way I was never hit before because I managed to create her in a way NO OTHER CHARACTER was ever made. THWACK, red eyes... I thought James would be accomplished, but Jeanne THWACKed all..." Jeanne made it to No. 1 of the Top 10 best ManaZcraft characters. Trivia *Jeanne (along with Colin and James) was a result of a school Graphic Novel project. *Jeanne is left-handed. *Jeanne is also heavily overpowered. Reasons are that she can dodge bullets, have an unmatched speed, along with impenetrable wits. She never attacks first until she recieves some type of considerable attack, resulting in her defending herself... THWACK